The Gate Driver on Array (GOA for short) technology is a technology of directly fabricating a gate driver circuit on an array substrate. With use of the GOA technology, a gate driving circuit can be directly fabricated around the panel, thereby reducing process complexity and product costs. In addition, high integration of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panels is improved, such that thinner panels can be produced and a narrow bezel design can be achieved.
Existing GOA circuit designs are typically complex with a significant noise. During scanning of one frame, output signal terminals of driver circuits of many GOA circuits are always kept at low levels after high levels are output, so that corresponding TFTs are switched off. In order to ensure the off state of the TFTs, it is often required to maintain a low negative voltage at the pull-up node. However, when the gate of the pull-up transistor is kept at a low negative voltage for a long time, a negative drifting (that is, becoming small) of the threshold voltage (Vth) of the TFT is caused. In the event of the negative drifting of Vth, the TFT may be switched on abnormally. Especially for a panel processed by the IGZO process, Vth itself is close to 0V, and occurrences of the negative drifting will cause the panel not to work properly.